


I'll Get Back To You Promptly!

by NoeticEdda



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Food, Inappropriate Use of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23742262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoeticEdda/pseuds/NoeticEdda
Summary: Pithy, witty, cute, poetic, playful, cheery, fun...These are not the names of the seven dwarves, but they capture the #reylomicrofic spirit.Here are the microfics I wrote from my Twitter account,@NoeticEdda, for March 2020'sReylo Microficscampaign - organized and run by the brilliant Jez,reylogarbagechuteon ao3 and@rlogarbagech1on Twitter.
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylomicrofics_S1





	I'll Get Back To You Promptly!

**Author's Note:**

> Each day we were given a one-word prompt. Participants crafted miniature stories and scenes within the 280-character limit. I did not have a chance to write every day, but in total, I completed fourteen. It was a great exercise and learning process that challenged me to distill my ideas and write snappier dialogue. I loved the experience and I'm looking forward to writing more microfics!

Reylo Microfics from [@NoeticEdda](https://twitter.com/NoeticEdda) on Twitter, March 2020

\----

**Day ONE**

The world between worlds

Pregnant with hyperspace lanes

And one leads to you

[day 1 prompt: pathway]  
note: this haiku was my first little stab at a microfic before realizing the word was meant to be in the tweet, not just the concept. 

\----

**Day THREE**

The Story Group Writer's Room is rapt as she pitches her idea. 

"Confetti? There's no confetti in space!" Ben protests.

Rey rolls her eyes. "Lighten up. You're a drag."

"Yes I am," he snarls.

She gets goosebumps.

The other writers act busy.

[day 3 prompt: confetti]

\----

**Day FOUR**

"All deserts are the same," he says, shielding his eyes from the glare of twin suns as he flips knobs and mashes buttons, "But this one is still the worst." 

Rey joins him in the pilot's seat, straddling him. "You sure about that?" 

He gulps. "No"

[day 4 prompt: glare]

\----

**Day FIVE**

"Animal, vegetable, or mineral?" This is Ben's first time playing twenty questions.

"Animal," Rey says.

"Is it large?" 

"Yes"

"You know wookiees are people, right?"

"People are animals, Ben."

He turns to the wookiee. "Chewie, you're a wonderful human being."

[day 5 prompt: animal]

\----

**Day SIX**

"How do you manage to eat such huge portions? You're practically one molecule thick; where do you fit it all?" Ben watched in disbelief as Rey tucked into her sixteenth spare rib.

"Hello?" He made a waving motion.

She never looked up.

"Naphkinpleathe."

[day 6 prompt: molecule]

\----

**Day SEVEN**

"I made a joke," Ben grins. 

"Oh no," Rey says.

"What do you call a Jedi with a mohawk?" 

"..."

"Rey!"

"Ok ok. I dunno, what?"

"A kyberpunk."

"..."

"Get it?"

"That's called a dad joke." 

"More where that came from!"

Her heart flutters.

[day 7 prompt: kyber]

\----

**Day EIGHT**

Story Group Headquarters  
9 AM Monday

"I'm not calling your writing lazy, it's just... not there yet." Rey tried to mollify him.

"You could've saved it for after the meeting." Ben grumbled.

"I saved something else." She locked the door & killed the lights. 

[day 8 prompt: lazy]

\----

**Day FOURTEEN**

"Come on. One more." She tugs his sleeve.

"That's enough. I'm taking you home." He counts credits.

"But we're done for the day! We've got nothing to do."

"That's why I wanna go home," he whispers.

She beats him to the speeder.

[day 14 prompt: home]

\----

**Day NINETEEN**

"It's just toilet paper, Rey."

"IT'S CALLED A LOO ROLL WHERE I'M FROM AND THE FIRST SHEET GOES ON THE OUTSIDE"

"You're overreacting. Plz stop."

"I'LL STOP WHEN I'M DEAD, FIX THE BLOODY LOO ROLL"

"You know how that sounds, right? 

"FIX IT"

[day 19 prompt:] 

\----

**Day TWENTY-ONE**

Their Force bond was happening less and less frequently. The next time it opened, Rey got shivers from the sight of him.

"Rey."

"Ben."

"When we... Touched..."

"Yes?"

"How far do you think that can go?"

"There's only one way to find out."

[day 21 prompt: frequently]

\----

**Day TWENTY-THREE**

There once was a little green sage

Who lived by the Dagobah cave

Lift an X-Wing, he did

On an island it hid

'Til the scavenger flew it away

[day 23 prompt: green]  
note: limerick =)

\----

**Day TWENTY-SEVEN**

He leans down at the bidding of her hand on his neck.

"Inhale," Rey commands.

He breathes in from the bottom of his belly up to his throat.

(1/2)

"This scent... It's intoxicating." He turns to her. His lips hang millimeters from hers.

"These," she says, "Are what we call Steamers. Welcome to Rhode Island, Ben."

She ladles out a clam and offers it to him.

(2/2)

[day 27 prompt: steam]  
note: this was the only time I used two tweets, but it would have been fun to try it more often. 

\----

**Day TWENTY-NINE**

"Absolutely not." Ben is resolute.

"But it's supposed to be hilarious! Kaydel loved it!" Rey lobbies for Tropic Thunder.

"I'll show you some thunder in your tropics," he bellows.

She bounds onto the sofa and he stops her before she can kiss him. It's hotter than any jungle.

[day 29 prompt: tropic]

\----

**Day THIRTY**

"Look alive, Solo!" 

"Ughhh." He covers his face with a pillow. Rey snatches it.

"Yoga's good for you, it loosens your hips!" 

"Let's try another way." He pulls her back into bed and flips her over.

"Oh, namaste!" 

She force-shuts the door.

[day 30 prompt: alive]  
note: this was on the heels of the rise of skywalker's blu-ray release, in which stunt coordinator Eunice Something said, during a behind-the-scenes interview, that actor adam driver had very tight hips and needed to loosen them for ben solo scenes (paraphrasing). thousands of reylos around the world simultaneously ovulated.

\----

Thanks for reading my little collection of microfics!


End file.
